The 109th Hunger Games
by haylee grimm
Summary: A story with new tributes in a brand new hunger games
1. The 109th Hunger Games

**The 109th annual Hunger Games!**

_**Mia Lancaster POV**_

I remember waking up so exited for the day ahead. Guess why? Well today is the day of all twelve reapings and I get to watch them all from the centre of my home, the capital. Yes I do live in the capital and it is very beutiful here. I am pretty sure my whole family is very exited for this years Hunger Games. It is always a real shocker with whatever happens and it is something different every year.

It was time to go see the president in the middle of the capital. Of coarse we had to walk because all the strrets were packed with people wanted to see all the exitment. Up and down the streets there were people selling T-shirts for the Hunger Games. But the coolest psrt about the capital is the clothes, the shoes, the purses, the hair. This morning I spent 3 hours planning my extravagent outfit. But it was all purple and lime green, my two favorite colors.

When we finally got down to the town square they put on lots of music for us all to dance to during the long wait. I couldn't believe how many people showed up. It was probably more than ever ende up getting right nesr the front though so we all got a really good view of the president.

Once everyone arrived President Kay stepped onto the stage. President Kay is a brand new president that just started last year but he was amazing. President Kay greeted everyone a very welcoming hello with his very low but powerful voice. The first thing he showed us was a recap video of last years Hunger Games. Some people oohed and aawed in astonishment, but I just sat down and enjoyed myself. After all I am used to seeing somme pretty gross things in my life time. He ended the video still stood up on the stage and welcomed our very own specail guest. It was last years victor and it was pretty ironic that his name was Victor. I guess his parents really wanted him to win.

Victor gave a long speech and then we listened to a couple more songs. It had already been a few hours in the square and you could tell that everyone just wanted to know who the tributes were. Everyone was chanted and cheering but with sleepy looks on their faces but finall the list came out. President Kay cleared his throat and read down the list. As he read the tributes name, picture, age and strengths came up on the big screen.


	2. The Tributes

**District 1**

**(Male) Dekan Numan (18)**

**(Female) Kaitlyn May (13)**

**District 2**

**(Male) Travis Carman (17)**

**(Female) Mayla Anne (16)**

**Distrct 3**

**(Male) Matt Carlem (16)**

**(Female) Kailey Holand (16)**

**District 4**

**(Male) Marlem Davie (14)**

**(Female) Emma Kaland (15)**

**District 5**

**(Male) Payle Hamie (15)**

**(Female) Janie Middlelan (12)**

**District 6**

**(Male) Comal Jame (13)**

**(Female) Anjolina Simey (16)**

**District 7**

**(Male) Nikah Marley (13)**

**(Female) Ryley Anaster (12)**

**District 8**

**(Male) Tommy Hanes (14)**

**(Female) Colleen Hakalem (15)**

**District 9 **

**(Male) Zain Lak (18)**

**(Female) Ryan Geman (15)**

**District 10**

**(Male) Givanah Mallaster (17)**

**(Female) Frannie Jennies (12)**

**District 11**

**(Male) Devvan Malik (15)**

**(Female) Safire Maina (15)**

**District 12**

**(Male) Harry Majah (16)**

**(Female) Amy Kowwarn (12)**


	3. The Contest

The 109th Hunger Games

_**Mia Lancaster POV**_

President Kay cheered "Lets hear it for our tributes,"

The whole crowed screamed, shouted and cheered.

"Oh and one more thing," He stated "The 109th Hunger Games would like to welcome one person from the capital to meet the tributes, and even get to go to the training room and teach aswell."

Everyone went back to cheering. Several shouts of count me in were coming from the crowd and I knew everyone wanted to go. Even I would.

"Now, I want everyone who would like to have a chance to meet the tributes to line up at the front of the stage, in an orderly fashion," President Kay smiled. "All you have to do is fill out a ballot stating your name, age and phone number, and please keep in mind that you have to be age 12-17 to enter the contest so when you are ready come up to the stage."

Everyone ran up right away, Including me. I was the only one it my family who could enter. Since my little brother Davis, is only 5 and a half and I just turned 12 last month. My mom is 29 and my dad is 31. So I raced up to the stage to try and get to the front of the line and it turns out I had pretty good luck. there was only a couple of people in front of me. The line passed by going two people at a time while president Kay introduces himself to one of the two people while they fill out the ballot. I was up next with this teenage girl who looked like she was 27 but was actually 16. I went to the second table where the ballots were set up. I filled it out.

Name:**_ Mia Lancaster_**

Age: **_12 yrs old_**

Phone Number: _**905-446 7234**_

I folded the ballot up and placed it into the big glass bowl in the middle of the stage, it looked like the one I had seen in the reaping last year. As I placed it in President Kay approached me.

"Hello," He said happily, "Who might you be?"

"Mia Lancaster,sir," I replied.

"And how old are you?" He asked again.

"12, sir," I stuttered.

"You don't have to call me sir, Mia."

I felt like that lifted a huge weight of my shoulders and I was pretty happy to be talking to the president. Especially considering how nice he was.

"Just call me Mr. Kay," He continued.

"Well I just came to wish you luck for the draw," He said, "You are a very nice girl, Mia Lancaster, and if there is anything you ever want just call me, and I am sure I can help."

"Thankyou so much, I got to go," I said and then left.

After I left the stage Mr. Kay announced that the draw will be happening tomorrow in the town square, along with the reaping videos."

And then it was time to go back home.


	4. The moment that changed a life

The Hunger Games

_**Mia Lancaster POV**_

The next day was a very long ride back to town square. It had to be several hours before we got there. After all we do live on the edge of the capital. But it is well worth it since our house is huge. We sat in the car for a long time while Davis kept asking questions and complaining. It was so annoying.

When we finally got there was already standing on the stage. He had a very happy expression on his face. Well, he was always happy. Or at least I'd never seen him unhappy. He smiled and tapped on the microphone.

"Hello everyone," He smiled gazing around the crowd. "Today is a very special day. We will allow on courageous person to meet the tributes and help at the training centre. But today is not just about that. Today all of us get to watch the reapings from all districts and I hope you are all excited. I can't believe the reapings have step foot into our lives again. I have met some pretty courageous people over the past few days. Some of you have an amazing amount of enthusiasm. and hope and some of you I thought it was just amazing to meet you. You guys have been amazing and thankyou for making me feel welcome aswell for my first year being president. I can't believe some of the compliments I've gotten. Thanks again."

Everyone cheered and jumped for joy assuming they were the ones that he said were courageous and filled with hope. I smiled and noticed his attention was locked on me. I must have been the one he was talking about and it never once crossed my mind that it could be me.

It was almost time for the draw and it looked like most people were shaking they were so anxious to see if they were the lucky one. President ay lifted the big, heavy, glass bowl onto the desk at the front of the stage.

He stood there shuffled through the bowl and found a ballot. He opened it up and read, "The winner of the prize to go meet the tributes in person is **_Mia Lancaster._**he then asked if I could meet him backstage after the reaping videos. I felt like screaming inside my head and then the reapings started. Starting with district 1.


	5. The Reaping: District 1

_**This is the story of District 1's reaping in Kaitlyn May's Point Of View!**_

The 109th Hunger Games

I wake up screaming startled with what just happened to me. I am only 13 it is my second year in the Hunger Games and it is terrifying every year for our whole district.

My mom came running into my bedroom with my little brother in her arms. Not long after, my sister Kassidy came in too. They didn't even ask what was wrong. They already knew since today was the day of the reaping.

Kassidy looked like she was going to cry too, and I knew she was. Even though she was 16. She pulled me up in her arms and layed down with me until we fell asleep.

We woke up to a kid screaming in the middle of the road, I was guessing it was his first year in the reaping. I woke my sister up since this time it was light outside which means it was time to get ready for the reaping. We got up and put our clothes on. We put our jackets on and started walking to the bakery down the road, to get our breakfast, like we do every morning.

When we walked down to the bakery Ms. Katy welcomed us, that's the lady the owns the bakery. Ms. Katy is a family friend of ours, and shes really nice.

"What can I help you girls with today," Ms. Katy says politely.

"I will have a loaf of raisin bread, for everyone to share today." Kassidy replies

The loafs of bread in District 1 are half the size of any regular loaf of bread. But it is still just as good and we can't afford a big loaf anyway. Sometimes the little ones last us a week.

Ms. Katy hands us the loaf of bread and then she asks us if she will see us at the reaping today as if we had a choice to be there or not.

"Ya, we will be there," I said acting as if I wasn't totally freaking out.

Ms. Katy has 3 kids. But only 2 of them will be in the reaping. Sammy is 4 and a half, Jacey is 13 just like me and Hallee is 16, the same age as Kassidy.

Every time we saw Ms. Katy it brightened our day. She has always been a cheerful lady. But now it was time to leave. We waved good bye and left.

When we got home my mom already had the table set. So we sat down and put 2 slices of bread in front of everyone and smeared a little bit of goat cheese onto each piece. We ate in silence for a while until my mom said

"I layed out an outfit for each of you. So Kaitlyn just put yours on right away and Kassidy make sure you have a shower first."

I finished my breakfast quickly after I heard that I could wait to see my out fit. I got up from the dinner table and put my bowl under the water spout outside. Then I raced back down the hall and went into my bed room. It was beautiful. A nice blue shirt with a white wool sweater and a beautiful black shirt that ends at my knees.

I put it all on and I look beautiful. I take out my usual pony tail and my long red hair flows down a little past my shoulders. Just then Kassidy walks in looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair done up in a fish tail braid. We hug each other and smile but then it just goes back to a frown again. I was sensing we both knew it was time for the reaping.

My mom quickly got us walking toward the centre of the district where all of a sudden we saw the hovercraft pass over head. When we arrived at the district centre. They always prick your finger at the entrance and it makes me cry every time. That's how I know I wouldn't stand a chance in the Hunger Games. So if I die there isn't going to be a chance that I will win.

Kassidy followed close behind me uno ntil we get separated into the sections. Once I get settled in the front of the 13 year old girls I start to shiver, And believe me it is not cold out here. I knew that something was wrong and that something was that A man who was obviously from the capital stepped on the stage. I knew he was since he was al dressed in green and blue.

He stepped up to the podium where two glass bowls sat. as always it was ladys first so he reach into the bowl and pulled out a card that shined in the sun. He opened it slowly and read the name out loud.

"Kaitlyn May." he said

I heard a couple gasps in the crowd and it took me a seccond to relize that it was me. I was going into the Hunger Games. I stood there, all was in silence.

"Where are you," he said.

I started to walk foward and as I walked everyone in front of me stared at me and backed away like I was going to hurt them.

I kept walking and a tear fell out of the corner of my eye. My life was officailly over.I finally stepped up on the stage and it felt like it was miles from where I stood. I traced through the crowd to find my sister. She was staring at me just like everyone else but she and my mother were both crying. I smiled back at them and another tear rolled down my cheek.

The Capital man wasn't smiling back, I bet he couldn't care less whether I was about to get killed or not.

The the Capital man whos name is apparently Tony said "Moving onto the boys,"

He reached into the jar and pulled out a name that read Dekan Numan. A big tall really strong guy walked up to the stage with no care in the world that he might get killed. He looked about 18 and definetely had a chance of winning. But it just made me more aware that I was going to lose. If there were anymore guys like him, Oh boy I would be dead in a flash.

But there was nothing that I could do now. I was going to go into the Hunger Games and die a slow and painfull death. Even worse my family would never see me again. Think about my Mom or Kassidy or Ms. Katy or Sammy, Jacey and Hallee. Everyone would miss me and there was nothing I could do about it.

Then Tony took us in his old pickup truck that he obviously rented since it didn`t really fit his style all the way to the train that took us to where I was going to take us to the place I was going to get killed in.


End file.
